


Orange Oblivion

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Gabriel and Sam [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge: Sabriel Edition, Candy, Candy Store, Gabriel Sweets, Gabriel is an Orphan, Gabriel owns a candy story, Implied Dean Winchester's Death, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam is technically an Orphan, Solid Sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Gabriel Sweets is the owner of Solid Sweets, a candy store that specializes in hard candies. Sam is his loving husband, best friends, and social media manager for Solid Sweets.





	Orange Oblivion

_'Orphaned at a young age, Gabriel Sweets focused his pain and sadness on creating unique hard candies. After many years of trial and error, moving around, and meeting new people, famous names like Sucker Punch and Melancholy were born. It another two years for Mr. Sweets to open up his first candy shop, Solid Sweets, in Lawrence, Kansas. And continues to build the small candy empire with over a hundred different flavors and growing._

_Now, a successful business owner and happily married, Mr. Sweets is proud to announce that his third Solid Sweets will open in Las Vegas, Nevada!'_

Sam read the home page and announcement again on the _Solid Sweets_ website. He was actually quite proud o the site. It was exactly how he and Gabriel had pictured it.

"Hey," Gabe said behind him, leaning over Sam's shoulder. "How is it coming?"

"Good. I'm actually finished. Just need you to approve."

"Post it. I trust your eloquent writing." Gabriel reassured him.

Sam smiled and dragged the mouse before clicking "Update." Not three minutes later, they were getting comments from all over the country about how excited everyone was. Yes, the country.

Years of fighting the internet, setting up social media accounts, and advertising like nut jobs, _Solid Sweets_ had a large and supportive following. They made online delivers all the time and sold out on a lot of products, which was hard, especially when they got complaints. Fortunately, _Solid Sweets_ had hardly any had reviews on the quality of their products, just the quantity. The business was steadily growing, so Gabriel and Sam had no gripes really.

"Here, try this." Gabe held out a small, wax-paper covered plate with orange squares on it.

Sam took a piece and tossed it into his mouth. Immediately, his taste buds were covered in orange tanginess, making his tongue tingle.

"What d'you think?"

"I really like it, but…" Sam moved the candy around in his mouth. "What's the aftertaste at the end?"

"Spearmint."

"I thought so," Sam pointed to the plate. "This is going on the mint line?"

"Yep," Gabriel smiled. " _Orange Oblivion_. I like the name."

"I thought you were going with circular shapes instead of square."

"I know, but the circular molds still had the _Rippin' Raspberry_ in it. And I was feeling kind of rebellious."

"'Kind of rebellious'?" Sam teased, earning him a slap on the arm.

"Hey, I was pretty badass back in the day."

"You mean a pain in the ass." Sam popped another candy into his mouth. "But yeah, badass too."

Sam played back the first day he had met Gabriel. He had just lost his brother, Dean, and was in no mood to talk or socialize or anything, but he made himself get out of the house. He walked passed all the out shops, but really noticing anything or anything until he came up to a bright white shop. Sam stopped in his tracks and looked up at the new sign that read _Solid Sweets_. It looked so out of place amongst all the older signs and styles. It caught Sam's eye so he opened up the door and stepped inside.

Sam looked around the small candy shop and looked into the even smaller display case of uniquely favored and shaped hard candies. After reading all the names, he looked up at the cashier.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel," The man behind the counter said softly. "Is there anything you'd like to try first?"

"No, it's okay. Can I get the _Melancholy, Devil's Care, and Sucker Punch_ , please?"

Gabriel nodded. "Sure. How many pieces each?"

"Um… two of each." He shrugged.

After paying for the candy, Sam thanked Gabriel and sat at the counter by the window. He sipped at his coffee softly before looking at the candies and opening up the bag. _Melancholy_ looked like a dull, oval gem. It didn't look like anything special, but the detail that went into the curves and smooth texture on it showed otherwise. 

Sam placed the small candy in his mouth, sliding it back and forth on his tongue. He wanted to spit it out and keep eating it. It was bitter and had a sort of acidic taste at the end that he couldn't quite figure out. But it was good. It matched his mood and soon he was popping the second one into his mouth, but as he did so he could feel Gabriel watching him, eyes borrowing into the back of his skull.

The other two flavors were good too. _Melancholy_ and _Sucker Punch_ had to be his favorite. 

"Thanks, Gabriel." Sam said before he left the little shop with the thought of returning again.

As the weeks passed, Sam got the same _Melancholy_ candies, but one day, he really did spit them out. They were absolutely horrible! Gabriel had explained that he had the same reaction to his own candy after so long. He said that he couldn't eat them anymore. 

"Why?" Sam had asked after he stopped wiping his tongue.

"Because I wasn't sad anymore."

That had started a very odd, but socially satisfying relationship that eventually led to dating with quite a few rough patches. And much later, the two married. Now, neither Sam nor Gabriel could be happier. They were the best of friends, married, and running a successful business together. Yes, they missed their family terribly at times, but they were happy making _Orange Oblivion_.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously like Gabriel's last name... Don't be surprised if Gabriel's last name is Sweets from now on. Hell, it might be Castiel Sweets instead of Castiel Novak if they're brothers again.


End file.
